mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sims
The Sims, also known as the MySims, are basically the official name for all the human characters in the MySims series. Sims are relatively friendly and all unique in their own way, and they love many different things. For example, Violet Nightshade likes spooky things, and her younger sister Poppy loves cute things. Most of them are humorous and bizarre with humorous flaws and obsessions, like Dr. F the mad scientist, Rosalyn P. Marshall who is obsessed with paperwork, Luis, the boy who's obsessed with getting a good college application, and King Roland, the kind and wise king who loves cupcakes. Sim Customization MySims Sims can be customized in many ways. You can add up to two tattoos to your Sim's face (like a star). You can also change your Sim's voice, with up to 6 voice types. Then you can change the pitch. You can also add glasses. There are 3 skin tones (white, tan, and black). Most hairstyles have the 4 default hair colors: black, blond, brown, and red. Some hairstyles have one additional special hair color. There are many outfits to choose from, but you cannot choose individual tops and bottoms, you must choose from full outfits. You can choose from eyes as well, but like how you can't choose individual tops/bottoms, you can't choose colors for each eye shape. Almost every eye shape has only one color. You can choose your Sim's mouth, including smiles, frowns, moustaches, etc. If you're too lazy to create your own Sim or just bored, you can click the button with a dice on it to let the game select a random look for you. As well as yourself, you can customize the residents of your town using a Changing Booth or a Costume Chest. You aren't able to change the Sim's name or voice, but you can change their appearance completely and make them look like nothing like they looked before. You are not able to dress the NPCs with the clothes available in the Mirror, since the Mirror does not have an option to let you change your friend's appearances. Changing an appearance involves clicking on the parts you want to change. For example, you want to change your Sim's eyes. You click the Sim's eyes and then a new one appears as requested. You don't like it, so you click it again, and another eye appears. If you don't like that one either, just keep clicking the eyes until you find the pair of eyes that appeal to you the most. The same idea is used in other parts of Create-A-Sim. MySims PC Almost nothing has changed from the original MySims. There are a few new outfits coming from best friend rewards of the exclusive Sims. There are also a few outfits and hairstyles that are familiar to MySims Kingdom, and a few other new exclusive outfits never seen before. MySims Kingdom The way you change your Sim's appearance in Create-A-Sim is pretty much the same as in MySims. There are still only full outfits, and one color for each eye shape. Unlike the last game, you can select your gender, although, it does not alter the game much, other than the game having different selections of clothes for each gender, and the other characters in the game actually referring to you by your gender (such as "she" and "he"). There is one new voice type for each gender. The original voices all return in the game. Unfortunately, you can only select one face tattoo on your face, unlike the last game. There are few returning outfits from the last game, and many new ones themed to Kingdom. When becoming best friends with a Sim, you may receive their outfit and hair, but you most likely will not receive their eyes or mouth. There are a few special skin tones in the game, although the player cannot use them. There is an Elf skin (used by Leaf and Petal), zombie skin (Zombie Carl), and an extremely pale skin (Goth Boy). MySims Party All of the outfits from MySims, and a few outfits from MySims Kingdom return in MySims Party's Create-A-Sim. Sims are to choose stats to prepare themselves for minigames throughout the game. They are Power, Speed, Stamina, and Luck. A few of the outfits of the Commercial Sims have new colors (such as Buddy's new blue bellhop outfit). These new colored outfits are used when there is a host of a festival/minigame, and one of the competitors are the same Sim with the same outfit as the host, so the host will have the alternate colored outfit. Interests :Main article: Interests As said before, Sims like many different things. In MySims, these things that these Sims like are represented by their Interests. Sims will like 2 Interests, but absolutely despise 1 Interest. The Sims will not get along with anyone who dislikes their Interest, or anyone whose Interest they don't approve of. In MySims Kingdom, Interests don't play a significant role or are as important as they were in MySims, but it still kind of represents the The Player :Main article: You The player, you, is a Sim who loves helping out other Sims. What you do will make a difference. You decide which Sims to befriend, and which Sims you just don't like. If you dislike a Sim, in MySims, you can just kick them out of your town if they are bothering you. If the player befriends Sims, Sims will notice their friendliness. If they feel the player is being nice to them enough, they will feel like returning the favor, and they are bound to reward them with an outfit, a blueprint, or something else that may be interesting. The player can also talk to the other Sims and learn more about their character, give them gifts, and interact with them by either being nice or mean. Becoming Friends with a Sim :Main article: Relationships As said before, the player can really befriend who they want, and choose who they like. In MySims, you can become a good friend with a Sim by giving them furniture they like in their houses, and being nice to them. They will reward you a gift honoring you if you become their best friend. In MySims Kingdom, you can become a Sim's best friend by just doing tasks for them, like building them a house, or improving an existing structure. Once finishing all their tasks, they will most likely reward you with an outfit you can wear on your Sim. Sims Below is the list of characters in MySims, and a brief summary of who they are. The Sims will appear in the category of the game they first appeared in. MySims Wii * Abigail, a woman who believes she is the mistress of order in the world of chaos. * Amelia, a girl who loves books. * Annie Radd, a rock star girl. * Bean Bradley, an enthusiastic boy who used to be a star in a baby food commercial. He loves hoodies. * Beebee, a girl who claims to the "bunny princess" of the "bunny people". * Billy, a boy who admires the stars and the night sky. * Blaine, a vampire eager for biting necks. * Brandi, a troublemaking girl who always lies. * Brendan, a boy who claims to beat any game in an extremely short amount of time. * Buddy, the bellhop of the Town Hotel who is loyal, homorous, and often uses the word "pal". * Cassandra, a mysterious ghost you can summon via Séance. She likes teasing and scaring the living Sims. * Chancellor Ikara, a man who used to be a cook-off host. He is an expert on food. * Chaz McFreely, a guy who loves doing extreme sports. * Chef Gino Delicioso, an Italian chef that loves claiming that his pizza is all "world-famous". * Chef Watanabe, a Japanese sushi chef who is an expert on knives and is a sushi master. Has a fish allergic son called Jimmy. * Clara Belle, a curious little girl that everyone thinks is cute. She often wonders about how inanimate objects such as rocks not get bored standing there all day, and about how far clouds travel in a day. * Clayton Dander, a somewhat unpopular boy who wishes to have friends. He likes doing math. * Crystal, a girl who has sisters that are cheerleaders (much to her chagrin). * DJ Candy "Supergroove", a DJ that loves music and is a genius on sound. * Daryl Handsly, a magician who claims to control the mysterious forces of the universe. * Dolly Dearheart, a girl who is fond of costumes. * Dr. F, a mad scientist who is on the quest of making "world domino shoes". The stereotypical mad scientist. Likes claiming the F in his name stands for something. * Edwin, a boy who loves mayonnaise. * Eliza, a psychologist obsessed with questions. * Elmira Clamp, a librarian who extremely loathes noise. * Esma, a woman who believes herself as royalty, and thinks everyone as her servant, including the player. * Gertrude Spackles, a girl obsessed with insects. * Ginny, a girl who loves playing pretend. She is currently a pirate. * Gordon, a friendly man who calls everyone "friend". He likes reading books. * Goth Boy, a boy, as the name suggests, that is a goth. He loves darkness and despair, and "writing bad poetry". * Grandma Ruthie, an old woman who runs a company of cookies named after herself. She is a bit greedy and uses love in her cookies...and 23 different kinds of flavor enhancement agents, of course. * Hopper, a boy who won a high jump competition, and let the success go to his head. He now always wears a frog suit, and tries to be like a frog. * Ian Arneson, the nephew of Elmira who likes building inventions, and speaks very scientifically. * Iggy, a man obsessed with food. * Jenny, a girl who loves writing science fanfiction for something called "Starcruiser X". * Jeremy Snoars, a man obsessed with sleeping. * Jimmy Watanabe, the son of Chef Watanabe who's allergic to fish. Ironically, his father is a sushi chef. * Karine, a girl who always talks about different flavors. * Liberty, a girl obsessed with snakes. * Linda, a polite woman who is extremely apologetic. * Luis, a boy obsessed with getting a good college application. * Madame Zoe, a fortune teller who always calls the player mon chère (my dear in French). She knows much about the future. * Makoto, a girl, who is actually a robot created by Dr. F. * Maria, a girl obsessed with food. * Master Aran, a teacher of "Sim-Fu", a type of martial arts technique. * Matt, a man who is knowledgable of game show trivia. * Mel the Mummy, a mummy who's been undead for a long time and used to be a pharaoh. * Morcubus, an evil man who claims to be the master of everything dark, but actually is "a pretty nice guy once you get to know him". * Ms. Nicole Vogue, a snobbish woman who loves fashion and evaluating other Sim's fashion sense. She dresses up with peacock colors. * Noelle, a girl who loves cookies. * Odin Revolution, who loves and claims to be named after the "Norse god of rock", Odin. * Pablo, a timid boy who is friends with Ginny, who also is playing as a pirate. * Patrick Rhino, a man who likes eating food, especially bacon. * Penelope, a jolly girl. * Pinky, a girl obsessed with the color blue. * Poppy, the little girl who is the local florist. Is obsessed with flowers. * Professor Nova, an astronomer who lost her University position due to her obsession with finding aliens. * Raven Wright, a girl obsessed with the darkness and night and hates the sun. * Ray, a boy who likes being deep and Gothic things. * Renée, a girl who loves pigs and is a vegetarian. But she still wants to eat lamb chops because those are "yummy". * Rhonda, a positive woman who believes in having fun and living every day in your life. * Rob Jarrett, a man who plays an MMORPG based on Plane Vs. Eye called "World of Plane Vs. Eye". He is also great at making attack combos. * Roger, a man obsessed with exercise who is often seen doing push-ups, running around, and doing jumping jacks everywhere. * Rosalyn P. Marshall, the mayor of your town who is obsessed with paperwork. * Roxie Road, the girl who runs the icecream shop who is extremely afraid of getting everything dirty. She is dressed up like a bee. * Samurai Bob, a traditional samurai who applies a tonic everyday. * Sandra, a girl who loves the night life and partying. * Sasha, a girl who loves bananas, and plans to go in every town and try out the food. * Shirley, the sister of Ms. Nicole who believes hair with loud colors is more important than clothes. * Sir Spencer, a boy who wears knight armor all the time and is obsessed with being a paladin. * Sir Vincent Skullfinder, the museum curator of the Skullfinder Museum who loves macabre things such as skulls. * Star, a skilled jonin ninja from the Crescent Moon Village. * Stephen Albright, a boy who is interested in the art of architecture. * Summer, a peppy and positive cheerleader. * Taylor, a little girl who thinks of herself as very cute. * Travis, a guy who seems to like talking about girls. * Trevor Verily, an extremely dramatic actor who seems to be based off of Shakespeare. * Vic Vector, the arcade owner who loves video games. * Violet Nightshade, who loves flowers, but only if they are dead. She loves many Spooky things, unlike her sister Poppy, * Yuki, a girl who likes biting people's faces. * Yvette, a mute girl supposedly trapped in a box. MySims PC * Alexa Lexington, a very enthusiastic robot scientist, soon to be the assistant of Dr. F. * Cedella, an enthusiastic Renaissance girl who loves pop art and culture. * Natalia Roshmanov, a very secretive and cryptic agent working under the organization S.I.M. * Tad "Flipper" McCaffrey, a boy who runs the poolhouse if you move him in. He calls the player "little fish", and always talks about the "Rule of the Pool". * Terry Toymender, an old man who has been interested in toys ever since he has been a young boy. He now repairs and makes toys. * Wendalyn, a witch who aspires to be a new kind of witch called a "Wonder Witch" (which is something she made up). MySims DS *Ashley, the florist who loves flowers like Poppy. *Charlie, cake shop owner, brother to Gino. *Elizabeth, wealthy Sim. *Emma, casino dealer. *Ewan, the town police officer. *Foster, forest ranger. *Hawk, casino dealer. *Helen, the mayor of MySims DS who is an elderly woman, and the aunt of Mayor Rosalyn. *Joseph, a fisherman. *Marie, highland ranger. *Martin, pilot. *Nicki, ferry boat operator, *Olivia, general goods store owner. *Sophie, furniture store owner. *Tim, a boy with blue hair and a dog hat. *Tracy, mountain ranger. *Tyler, the local tailor. MySims Kingdom Wii * Barney Cull, the harbormaster and the owner of the Royal Boat. He entered the Royal Wandolier Contest only for the consolation prize available for 2nd place (the toaster oven). * Duchess Beverly, the extremely traditional queen of Cutopia. She frowns upon anything not cute, and is very strict. * Gonk, a hungry caveman who loves food and is interested in modern technology. * King Roland, the king of the MySims Kingdom who loves cupcakes. * Leaf, an Elf rock star who seems to be a bit egotistical and careless. He tore down the Temple of the Woods to get wood for his hot tub. * Lord Daniel, the prince of Cutopia who just wishes to be a normal boy, instead of going with the strict Cute traditions of his mother. * Lyndsay, a determined, fearless, eager, adventurous, and friendly explorer who goes a little nuts when she sees a map, and an opportunity to have an adventure. * Marlon the Wizard, the wizard of King Roland who plays with stuffed animals called "Kingdom Pals". * Ol' Gabby, the old blacksmith of Cowboy Junction who makes horseshoes and is often seen mining rock often. * Petal, an Elf passionate of her job of defending nature. She wishes Leaf, her fellow Elf, would be as passionate of the job as her, but unfortunately, that just isn't the case. * Princess Butter, the spoiled daughter of King Roland and princess of the MySims Kingdom. She loves ponies and begs her father Roland to get her some often. Recently, she has been also been interested in getting unicorns. * Rusty, a lonely robber who steals to satisfy his boredom. * Sapphire, a hyper girl who likes dancing and runs her own energy drink called "Sapphire Blu-Energy Burstz". * Sylvia, the girlfriend of Gonk who was used to be a civilized human learning at the Royal Academy. * T.O.B.O.R., the robot made to be a crash dummy of Dr. F's rocket tests. However, he soon quits and dreams of running a diner. * Zack, the president of the Official DJ Candy Fanclub. He helps out with the planning of parties. * Zombie Carl, a zombie who is tired of his desolate swamp. MySims Kingdom DS *Amy, a bubbly girl passionate to meet a person from a fable called the "Star Prince". *Dean, ski lift receptionist. *Dr. Nefario, a man who would go through extreme measures only to further his research. *Ellen, the frantic mayor who likes vegetables. *Emily, a shy girl who likes watching the stars. *Hank, a fisherman like Joseph from MySims DS. *Hugh, a timid policeman afraid of ghosts. *Johnny, ranger, Ewan's brother. *Lily, a Curio Shop owner who loves plants she does not like electronics and seems technophobic. *Margaret, a woman who is a bit greedy and sometimes makes people do her bidding. *Mary, kayak race receptionist. *Roy, a polite and dull furniture salesman who wishes to be the royal supplier to King Roland. *Sharon, the tailor who is extremely competitive, especially against Roy for being the royal supplier to King Roland. *Torajiro, a carpenter who builds things and helps you improve the town by adding buildings and needed structures. *Richard, a man who lives for adventure and sea. He seems to have a sad past. *Victoria, a 10 year old girl talented in tennis. MySims Party *MC Emi, a girl who helps hosts festivals in the game. She seems enthusiastic most of the time and is mostly disappointed whenever you say you don't want to enter a festival. MySims Racing *Sir Charles, an old billionaire and the visionary behind Speedville. *Sachiko Watanabe, Chef Watanabe's niece who works for him. MySims Agents *Derek, a rowdy, mischievous boy who's the bully of Main Street. *Evelyn, a red-haired, mysterious woman who gives you your first case. *Justice, a tattoo-shop owner who has recently settled down after a wild life. *Luke, a full-time surfer who operates a surf shop. *King Mike, a crazy man who has gone crazy after being stuck for a long time in the temple. *Paul the Yeti, the rumored yeti on the mountains. *Preston, a boy who runs a water bottle company. *Skip Rogers, the corrupt mayor of the city. *Walker, a veteran, no-nonsense agent. MySims Agents DS *Abel, a carpenter who puts passion & care in each piece of furniture. *Hopkins, the new mayor of a town with the notorious Thief V. *Joshua, the assistant to the main agent who rarely leaves their side. *Katie, a tailor who handcrafts all her clothes with vibrant colors. *Michelle, a famous announcer on two shows during the day & very persistent. Category:MySims Game Aspects Category:MySims Kingdom Game Aspects Category:MySims Party Game Aspects Category:MySims Racing Game Aspects Category:MySims Agents Game Aspects